Fishing lures and kits therefor have been known as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,289 issued May 20, 1997, to the application herein. Lures according to this patent include a head having an eye adapted for connection to a fishing line. The head includes a fish hook. A flexible, plastic body is secured over the hook to nest at the head such that the hook emerges from the side of the body. A barbed shaft, connected to a hackle or other component attractive to fish is inserted into the body to secure the hackle to the head-body construction to define the lure.
Repeated removal of the barbed shaft from the body to change the hackle can damage the body requiring replacement thereof. Further, the barbed shaft may be forcibly torn from the body on a snag or by a forceful strike by a fish resulting in loss of the hackle.
There is a need to provide an assembleable lure to more positively secure the hackle or other member to a head member to resist loss of the hackle. There is also a need to provide a kit of components which can be selected to assemble a lure having a desired characteristic be it color, shape or hydrodynamic performance.